All The Things I Never Knew
by lilpinkbunny
Summary: Dracos Dark, Hermiones a spy, used to be in love, or is she still? will her return be Draco's demise???. action, adventure, love. d/her. FUTURE FIC! R/R!!!
1. This past we share

Ok, here is my brand new Fic! I hope that it is enjoyed by all. Its action/adventure/romance. Not fluffy. Rating may be upped later. Draco/Hermione. You don't like then don't read!  
  
~Pink~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in this story.  
  
With no further adu.  
  
  
  
All The Things I Never Knew  
  
It was the last day of Hermione's last year at Hogworts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hermione was walking around the lake reflecting about the past Seven Years. Hogworts was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had grown up here. Made friends here. Fallen in love here. But within a matter of hours it would all be ending. She would be on her own.  
  
It was raining outside. No one was there, and that was how she liked it. Hermione needed to think about what she was going to do. She was the Head girl, one of the smartest students that Hogworts had ever seen, but she did not know how to break her first loves heart.  
  
Over the past year Hermione had grown close to Draco Malfoy, the bad boy of the Slythren house. He was the head boy. Her was her first love. There was one problum though. NO one knew that the relationship existed. It all began the second week of school when Draco had been summoned to become a Death Eater. He had not really wanted to go, but did, and thus received his Dark Mark. When he had gotten back form the receiving the mark he had attempted suicide.  
  
Hermione had found him with slashed wrists and had saved his life. They became close and started to have a secrete affair. There were several reasons behind this secret affair. Firstly, Hermione was involved with Ron. They had been going out for about a year. Hermione liked Ron, but was honestly, she was not in love with him. But she was unwilling to destroy their friendship for a fling with Draco. Secondly, Draco was engaged to be married through an arrangement to Pansy Parkinson. He hated her but after he received his mark Voldemort relived that he had been promised to Pansy when they were born. And Lastly, It was extremely taboo for them to be a couple. Draco was expected to hate muggle borns. He still did, mind you. Even if he loved one of them, the love could not change the fact that he was an evil person. Evil was a part of him now because of the mark, and Hermione knew it. The relationship was amazing, but there was no way that it could go on like this. There was no way to make it work. Hermione was going into Auror training after the school year ended, and Draco was to be married to Pansy, and then be schooled by Voldemort to be his Heir. In addition to her problems Ron had proposed to her, and she had accepted. She knew what she had to do, even though she hated to.  
  
Hermione saw a dark figure start to walk towards her. Though it was lunchtime, the sky was dark. She knew that the person was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Love."  
  
"Draco" Hermione said, she was on the verge of tears.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her. Their kisses were always passionate, always as though they were the last. He didn't know it, but it was really the last. She started to cry mid kiss.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?"  
  
"Draco, we can't go on like this." She sobbed out. Draco looked like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. "You know, " she continued, "We really are two different people, and we cant over come the differences. Please understand. I just. We cant. it has to end, were too different to make the relationship go on. And Ron and I are, well, you see, were getting married." He was in tears. This was something that Hermione had rarely seen him do. Draco had been trained to conceal his emotions.  
  
"But you said you loved me." He muttered in shock. "You still love me!" This was more of a desperate question then a demand. "You have to, you're the only one who really loved me." 'Why was he making this harder for me?' She wondered.  
  
"N. no.. I . I never loved you. I loved Ron, that's why were getting married." Gods this was killing her. Marriage to Ron was expected. Marriage to Pansy was expected. That's what had to happen. Why couldn't he understand that?  
  
"You said you did!" Draco suddenly became angry. Why did she have to hurt him, why now, and why her.  
  
"Well, I, I, I, I didn't mean it!" She was now hysterical.  
  
"Fine Hermione, Whatever, I never loved you either. See You in HELL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that he ran away into the dark. Hermione was just left crying in the rain on her last day at Hogworts. A day that she would never forget.  
  
END CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!  
  
Do you like?? Plez review!  
  
Chapter 2 soon!  
  
~pink~ 


	2. The mission his life

Here is chapter 2. I hope that it is enjoyed by all. No reviews for last chapter, oh well. Here is where the story really starts anyway. Enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even if I wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
All The Things I Never Knew  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
~~~~Five Years Later~~~~  
  
  
  
Hermione was walking through the Light side headquarters. She was in a very reflective state. It was the five-year anniversary of her Graduation from Hogworts, and the worst day of her life. She had tried so hard to forget that day. After that day she had never seen the love of her life, Draco Malfoy, again. She had run away and had gotten married to Ron. Life with Ron was great. They were the two top spies for the light side in the on going war between the Light and the Dark. She had a wonderful house and Ron loved her more then humanly possible, but Hermione couldn't help but wonder what could have been with Draco. She may not have seen him, but she knew of what happened to him. He had overthrown Voldemort and was the leader of the new Dark side movement ageist the Light side. Hermione knew that it had been her that had pushed him over the edge into the dark world, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she had spent her life with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had not very much time to spend wondering. She reached Harry Potter, the leader of the Light Sides, office. She was about to be assigned a new mission. Inside of the room were several other top agents. They included her husband Ron, Oliver Wood, and Neville Longbottom. They were one of the most elite group of spies in the world. Hermione took a seat next to Ron. The office was white and had a spectacular view of Muggle London. She was nervous, she was always nervous before getting assigned a new mission. Harry started to talk.  
  
"Nice to see you all here on time, well, lets start then? The mission that I am about to propose is a highly dangerous one, but also a highly important one. Feel free to pull out at anytime." This was how Harry started all of his speeches every one just nodded. "We have been able to acquire the exact location of the Malfoy Mansion so that we are now able to apperate to the exact location as opposed to flying there. This is a very important and exciting breakthrough for us as you can imagine. As you all know the Malfoy Mansion had been made the head quarters for all of the Dark side troops. We here at the light side have decided that we need to have a foot into the mansion so to say. We would like to be able to know what is going on there at all times. As you can imagine this will lead to being able to plan and execute a highly important attack on the dark side that will result in our winning the war." Hermione swallowed hard. She hated this assignment. She couldn't deny that she still was in love with Draco. Even if he has become evil, she still is in love with him. Harry continued, "SO are you in?"  
  
"Totally, Hermione and I are in." Ron responded. He always responded for her. She generally would have minded and would have said something, but she was so absorbed in her thoughts all she could manage to get out was "Yeah, totally." accompanied by the nod of her head.  
  
"I'm in to." Neville looked scared out of his mind, but he was always looking for a way to prove himself.  
  
"I suppose I cant say no now." That was all Oliver said. He was a man of few words, unless they were successful, then he wanted to throw a party.  
  
"Exallent. Now, as you all know, the Malfoy manner is protected with millions of curses and Hexs. Its impossable to get in with invisabiltiy clocks, so we have to use a polyjuice potion. We have the hairs of four of the new members and we have kidnapped them. They will be held here. You will need to put this tiny camera into each room in the manner, you cant skip a room. This opperation will take two hours, so we hae made the polyjuice potion extra strong. You will need to be out of the manner by the time that the second hour is up, otherwise you have no chance to get out. They have sensors that will detect that you dont havethe dark mark and two minetes later you'll be in the dungens. This is very important and highly dangrous. Do you still all accept?" They all nodded.  
  
"When to we depart?" questioned Hermione, she had just emerged from her reflective daze.  
  
"Right now. Heres your polyjuice, you need to apperate there. Good luck, and remember, the light side always wins."  
  
  
  
With that they all apperated to the malfoy mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Draco's P.O.V~~~  
  
  
  
It had been five years. That was all that Draco could think about. Five years ago the love of his life had broken his heart and driven him to the dark side.  
  
Upon graduation Draco had left to start his training. He was so angrey at Hermione that he had turned him bad. He had found faith in the light side, he loved a muggle born, but she had broken his heart. Draco had became so angrey that he'd gone on a mudblood killing rampage. He had killed ten the day after graduation. After that he became the darkest person in the world. All because she had broken his heart.  
  
At this current time he was heading to his wing on the ouse. The Manner was occupied by the dark side troops and the light side prosiors at this time. He still inhabited a large portion of the house. His wing. Draco passed through the large wooden doors and into the Malfoy family sitting room. Pansey greeted him.  
  
"Helloooo Dracoooo." She was becomeing more annoying every day. "I had the house elves make your favorite dinner tonight."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to change and I'll be down in a second." Draco went into his changing room off of his bedroom. The celeings were highup to the sky with all wooden sideing. It wasnt half bad. The did own the largest wizerding foution in Europe. He changed into simple black robes and joined pansey for dinner.  
  
  
  
Dinner was always a boring affair to Draco. It basically was a hour and a half of Pansy talking about all of the things that she bought. She had a compulsive spending problum. From time to time she would talk about her weekly trips to the spa, but other then that all she ever talked about was fashion, and shje had never once asked Draco about his day. She didnt really care. So after an hour and a half Pansy announced that she was going to Paris for the week. Draco breathed a sigh of relife. There was no telling how much money she would spend, but she would be out of his hair. Pansy quickly apperated out of the house.  
  
Draco was tired. He told his personal assistant to cancel all of his appointments for the evenig, he just wanted to relax. But relaxation he would not get. Draco walked down the magnifacently decortaed hall. He could hear somone in his room. Draco pulled out his wand and slowly opened the door and peeked inside. It appered to be one of the new death eaters that had been installed about a week ago. 'Wait' he thought to himself, hes supposed to be at Hogworts, what is he doing here?' Draco thought quickly. 'I know Polyjuice potion!! What is Potter up to now?' he uttered the counter curse under his breath and the "death eater" slowly transformed, into the love of his life Hermione Granger Wesley!!!  
  
~~~~END CHAPTER 2~~~~  
  
  
  
Sorry I'm not good at twists. Pleaz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~pink~ 


	3. love!

Blah. sorry it's been so long. A note to my lone reviewer! Thank you for the constructive criticism. I really don't mind. Right now my Internet is screwed up, so I don't know when this will get posted. This is where the story should start to get good. I'm trying to figure out what my plot is exactly; I think I'll figure it out soon. Pleaz review, if you like, if you don't. review anyways.  
  
Much love!  
  
~~Pink~~  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah. I own nothing (I think ya'll know that) blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL THE THINGS I NEVER KNEW  
  
  
  
~~Hermione's P.O.V~~  
  
  
  
It was the last room that she had to do. Only five minutes to do it in before she left. This may be the Dark side headquarters, but it was very nice and elegant. All wood. Deep greens with contrasting blacks. Much different then the whites and reds at the Light side headquarters.  
  
She had reached the end of the hall. There were two large wooden double doors. She slowly opened one and peeked inside. No one there. Good, this should be easy. Hermione had encountered people in the conference room and had to make up a lame excuse. She took out the last two cameras and looked around the room.  
  
It was huge. The bed was mahogany wood with black silk sheets. Huge green drapes hung from the floor to ceiling windows. It was the most breathtaking room in the whole house. On one wall was a large painting on what looked to be Pansy, yes it was, and she still looked like a man in drag. 'That was a good one' Hermione laughed to herself. On the other wall was a huge portrait of Draco. 'Now he looks good.' Not much had seemed to change. He still had the blonde hair and the iced gray eyes that made her weak in the knees. She was staring at the portrait with the cameras in her hands when she felt something tingleing at her feet. Surprised she looked down, they were getting smaller. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself. 'I still have ten minutes!!' Hermione thought as she pulled her wand out ready to attack.  
  
Draco peered into the room. 'Holy shit it's Hermione!'  
  
  
  
~~Draco's P.O.V.~~  
  
  
  
'Ok, lets review; I'm in my hall looking into my bedroom and Hermione is in there with her wand out and what do I do now???????? Just play it cool. Yeah cool boy, real cool!' (A/N: I'm in the mood to put movie quotes into this part. Yeh.. Im bored 2) 'just go into the room and put on that suave 'I'm Draco Malfoy, the fucken' king of darkness (A/N: yeah ozzy!) and I was in love with you, but now your my prisoner, MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!, or something like that.'  
  
With that pep talk to himself, he entered the room.  
  
~~Normal P.O.V.~~  
  
Hermione was looking around the room. All of a sudden her wand was in Draco Malfoys hand.  
  
"We meet again." Draco wasn't really sure what to say. He was just trying to sound snappy and suave.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione was in basic shock as she looked at him.  
  
"Yes, it is nice to see again. Mrs. Wesley, is it. Yes it would have to be. You were never brave enough to say no to part of the wonder trio." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." He was advancing on her.  
  
"No. Not till I'm done. What happened to us? And I want the truth, not the sugar coated thing you were feeding be back in seventh year." He was getting angrier faster. He was standing behind her his face level with her ear. Hermione was now properly frightened. He was Malfoy, the only one that she truly loved, but yeah, dark lord. He continued, " Were you scared. Yes that must be it. A Gryffindor, until she has to do something. You should have been in Hufflepuff."  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" saying that she should have been a Hufflepuff was the worst insult ever. "You got to marry your little slut Pansy. So leave me alone and stay out of my life." She started to the door but he grabbed her arm forcefully and kissed her. It was an angry kiss, but very passionate. Draco was angry and he put all that anger from the past five years into the kiss. It was incredible. It made Hermione weak in the knees. It made her scared. Suddenly she pulled out. This was the lord of Darkness, what was she doing? This was to hard to do. Once was enough, she couldn't walk away twice.  
  
"Stop" she managed to whimper. He was still holding her arm rater forcefully. It hurt. She didn't want the pain. She wanted to go.  
  
"You know what Hermione, sure, go, hide behind Ron and your 'Morals' I was never good enough for you anyway."  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving. Goodbye Draco." Hermione walked forward to the door trying not to look behind her, trying to move on. What she really wanted was for him to stop her. Tell her she was wrong, and to tell her that he wanted to be with her so bad that he would run away with her and never look back. It seem as though that would not happen.  
  
~~Draco's P.O.V.~~  
  
She's leaving. stop her you dumb ass!!!! This is what happened last time, don't let her slip away again! Don't let her leave.  
  
~~Normal P.O.V.~~  
  
"Hermione wait!" She stopped half way to the door. And turned around.  
  
"Draco, this is over, I have to go home. To my family. The rest will leave with out me." She was trying to find a reason to leave. "Don't do this. Don't make it harder." She was going to cry, she hated him to see her this way.  
  
"I just need to tell you something" He pleaded. Hermione simply nodded. She was on the edge of tears. This was silently killing her. She needed to closure though so she allowed him to go on. "Hermione, We are never so helplessly unhappy was when we lose love. I was so unhappy I went off the deep end into this world I pretend to fit into. But you knew me, and you knew that this isn't me. I hope you still know, please still know." Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. He was begging. "Someone said once that if you love something let it go and if it comes back it yours and that's how you know that it will last forever. You let me go and here I am." He stood their hope lingering on his face waiting for her response.  
  
~~Draco's P.O.V~~  
  
Shit that was good. Even Shakespeare would be proud.  
  
~~Normal P.O.V.~~  
  
"Draco, You never lose by loving, you only lose by holding back. Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illumines it, and you light me up like a lamp." (A/N: Does that make any sense?? I hope so.) She ran to his arms and kissed him more passionately them ever and hoped that she never would have to leave because this felt right.  
  
~~End Chapter 3~~  
  
  
  
So there is chapter 3. I hope that you all loved it. Its fluffy and romantic, but I promise that this is the last fluffy chapter. Gets darker next chapter. I have to say that I used quotes from west side story, all the love quotes were found at http://home.att.net/~quotations/love.html, awesome site, lots of quotes. Also I used one of ozzy osborebons quotes, just altered al little. Hee Hee quotes are fun!  
  
Much Love  
  
~~Pink~~ 


	4. Close call

So! I'm feeling depressed and I am going to try to continue it. I will try to make it good! Much love and peace. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter 4~  
  
The Next Mourning Dawned sunny with birds chirping in the trees. Hermione lay in Draco arms. This didn't last long. She was soon awaken by a knock on the door.  
  
Hermione Squinted ageist the light that was invading the room and then realized what had happened. This looked bad, really bad. Top agent for the light side had just spent the night with the Dark lord. 'No' Hermione decided 'It cant get worse then this'. The Knock sounded again. More impatient the second time. Hermione Shook Draco.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, "wake up, there is someone at the door"  
  
This had not so great results. She shook him harder. But he wouldn't wake up. The knocking was becoming more persistent. Someone was out there and Hermione could not under any circumstances be found where she was. The mystery person called into the room.  
  
"DRACCCCCCCCCOOOOO!" It was Pansy. This was bad, very bad. Hermione decided to hide. That was the only thing that she could do. She tip toed out of the bed with one of the sheets wrapped around her, and went into the first door that she saw. Just as Hermione scurried into the door, Pansy burst into the room.  
  
"Draco dear, wake up pumpkin!!!" Her screechy voice could be heard all over the manor. Draco was suddenly awakened.  
  
"P P Pan Pansy. Darling, what are you doing here? I though you were in Paris!" Draco was looking around the room trying to see where Hermione was. Pansy started to the bed.  
  
"I know, I realized that I forgot my new Dress Robes and I had to get them for a 'Women of the Dark Side' Dinner tonight!" She moved towards the set of double doors that Hermione had just escaped through. Draco didn't know where Hermione was. He got out of bed and put a pair of boxers on as well as a silk robe.  
  
Hermione was realizing at about this time that Pansy was going to her closet and that she was in her closet. It was huge. Really more like a room. She had aisle and rows of dresses on one half, Shoes on the other half and causal where in the other third. There was a separate section for all her underwear. Hermione was looking around frantically. She decided to run into the underwear section. Pansy only wanted a dress right? Maybe shoes. Yes Underwear seemed like a safe option. Hermione ran into the Underwear section and hid amongst the racks. The door opened and Pansy turned on the light, reveling the closet.  
  
It was huge, Every girls dream. The shoe section had every type of shoe in every color you could imagine. Hermione was drooling. Pansy was in the Dress section now, looking for the right dress robe. She was still talking to Draco.  
  
"Hon, how was your night last night? Did you miss me??" Draco was looking wildly around the room trying to se if Hermione ahs escaped or was hiding somewhere.  
  
"Sure. I missed you" Came Draco response. Pansy had a New Louis Vitton bag that she was putting all the new things in. She had now picked out a red very reveling robe. Hermione wondered if she was really wearing it to the Women Of the Dark Side dinner. She went to the shoe section and picked out a pair of very high stiletto heels that were diamond incrusted. The to Hermione's horror she started to walk to the section that Hermione was staying in. Hermione dived behind a rack.  
  
She peeked through at Pansy picking out a very reveling underwear set. It hit Hermione right then. Pansy was cheating on Draco in Paris. This couldn't get any better. Pansy zipped up the bag, turned off the light and left the clothing sanctuary.  
  
"Bye Honey. I will miss you so much."  
  
"Ok Pansy. I'll see you next week baby"  
  
"bye"  
  
Hermione heard to door click behind Pansy and she left the closet causally.  
  
"So, big benefit tonight?" Hermione questioned Draco. He was sitting on the bad and had just conjured up a stack of Blue Berry waffles for them.  
  
"Yeah. She's going to be gone for a week."  
  
"Oh, ok." Hermione started to eat her waffles. "ummm, Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied in between mouthfuls.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I suppose that you could stay here until Pansy returns and then we can see from there. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds ok to me, but what about Ron, He'll be worried. He probably thinks I died."  
  
"Yeah, we can send him a letter that you have been taken prisoner or something. Honestly, I don't really know. We could just leave it how it is and see what happends." Draco told Hermione.  
  
"That sounds ok to me." Hermione replied.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want you to leave."  
  
"good, cause I don't want to"  
  
He brought Hermione in to a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~  
  
In a cave far far away.  
  
  
  
"I know he is unworthy. We must over throw him and let the legacy of the supreme Dark ruler take over. It is soon to be you time Thanatos. You will rule over the dark side forever."  
  
Then the cruel laugh of two insane madmen. 


	5. A shocking suprise!

HI everyone, sorry I took a very long hiatus but I am back and I have 3 new projects in the works. I am going to skip to traditional knocking off movie script format. I will try to finish my American Pie knock off, but I have 3 in the works.  
  
I'm doing a knock off of the musical Zombie prom, little known, but very funny.  
  
I will be doing a AU version of Father of the Bride, but I'm not sure how yet.  
  
I will be doing a version of election.  
  
I hope to finish this all by the end of summer. Thanks! 


	6. CONTEST

Hi to all my Loyal readers… I just wanted to announce that I am holding a monthly Fic contest on my Fan Fic site. The winner will be posted there and I will shamelessly promote you all over the different sites I frequent. Rules are on my site  
  
Thanks for reading…  
  
LILP 


End file.
